injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightwing (Multiverse saga)
Nightwing is a playable character in Multiverse:Crash Of Universes. Nightwing is a character from the comics by DC comics. History Richard John "Dick" Grayson was never a normal boy. He had raised with his family in circus Haley where their parents acted for Trapeze artists, called were the "flying Graysons" (The Flying Graysons). When they arose in Gotham City, his parents die in a false accident circus full of rage Dick intends to go to the police but Batman intercepts it saying that this man works for a powerful mafioso and if it discloses that information correria life danger. When Batman says the death of his parents, Dick asks him to accept him as his assistant and so that remains under the protection of Bruce Wayne who first helps you to educate yourself. Wanting to avenge the death of their parents and put an end to crime, after extensive training, Dick assumes under the tutelage of Batman, the identity of Robin, helping to take care of the streets of Gotham City.Poco then formed with Speedy, Kid Flash (Wally West), Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) and Aqualad (Garth) group, Teen Titans which always stood out to be the leader. Robin was to improve their skills in martial arts during his years with the Titans and Batman and detective. By spending so much time with the Titans, Robin begins to move away from the methods of Batman, Dick could not be as cold as Bruce, to cause conflict among them two; choosing Dick away from the Batcave and the command of robin to become Nightwing. Ending Moveset Special Attacks * WingDing (Air): Nightwing jumps into the air and throws several WingDings at his opponent. The Meter Burn version adds a third WingDing. * Ground Spark: Nightwing slams his escrimas together, creating an electric charge, and slams them on the ground, sending the charge at his opponent. The Meter Burn version releases a more powerful charge. * Escrima Fury: Nightwing unleashes a rapid combo of blows using his escrima sticks. The Meter Burn version adds more hits, the final blow knocking Nightwing's opponent into the air. * Flip Kick: Nightwing jumps into the air, and flips himself over, slamming his heels down on his opponent's head. The Meter Burn version has Nightwing slam his escrimas down on his opponent after the kick. * Scatter Bomb: Nightwing throws a small explosive into the air. The Meter Burn version increases the size of the explosion. * Staff Spin: With his escrima sticks combined into a staff, Nightwing twirls his staff rapidly before knocking his opponent away. The Meter Burn version adds an additional stronger hit at the end of the combo. * Ground Blast: With his escrima sticks combined, Nightwing slams the bottom of his staff against the ground, releasing an electric charge on his opponent. The Meter Burn version has Nightwing release a second, stronger charge. * Flying Grayson: Combining his escrimas into a staff, Nightwing uses it to propel himself forward in a sudden kick. Grab Flying Grayson: Nightwing smacks the opponent with his staff before balancing himself on it and kicking his foe away. Super Move Ecrisma Fury: Nightwing electrifies his sticks and does a brutal barrage of strikes with them. Ultimate Attack '''Dark as Night: '''Nightwing jumps onto his motorcycle and repeatedly slashes the opponent with electrified blades on his gauntlets. Nightwing then jumps off of his motorcycle to slam his electrified staff into his opponent's chest. Alternate Costumers 6a0120a58aead7970c01a3fd071083970b-800wi.png|primary NIGHTWING.png|injustice Damianjus.png|Damian Wayne BATMAN_ARKHAM_KNIGHT_NEW_52_SKIN_PACK_ROBIN_NIGHTWING_BATMAN_SHOWCASE_HD_063.jpg|arkham knight Trivia Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Heroes Category:Balanced Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:New Justice Avengers Category:Anti-Registration (Multiverse saga) Category:Secret Justice Avengers